


Hiro's Place

by Vixen13



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Dominance, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Speech Restrictions, Submission, bottom!hiro, top!Wasabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Wasabi lives by the rules "A place for everything and everything in its place." along with "Don't touch my stuff!" When Hiro doesn't follow the rules, he gets put in his place, quite literally.





	Hiro's Place

**Author's Note:**

> So I found marshmallow porn and it led me down the rabbit hole that is BH6 pwp fic, along with a friend of mine. She was upset that a certain scenario had not yet been written. I rectified the problem. Enjoy~

Hiro and Wasabi had grown close over the years. They’d gone from friends, to best friends, to occasional fuck buddies, to actually in a relationship. But no matter how old Hiro got, or how many times he suffered Wasabi’s wrath, one thing never changed: he didn’t respect the organization. This meant that, eventually, Wasabi had to take things into his own hands.

They lived together now, alone with their own house with a private lab. There was a table in there, bare of anything else except the outlines for an upper body. On the floor were two spots the size and shape of Hiro’s feet. He’d been so bad about following the rules at first, but he’d learned better. Oh, had he learned.

Walking over to the table, Hiro laid down in place, barely having to look for the markings as he knew them by heart now. His stomach and chest pressed to the cool stainless steel felt amazing against his flushed skin. His arms fitted into their spots, hands resting shoulder length apart by his head. His face turned to the side, cheek pressed against the metal and breath fogging little clouds of moisture over and over.

His feet slid into place, which forced his legs to stay far apart, exposing his hard, hanging cock and the base of the plug in his ass. Once in position, he didn’t have to wait long. Wasabi walked over and pulled out the plug, setting it on its base in the little circle on the table that was its spot. If Hiro moved around too much, he’d knock it over. If he did, then it would be out of its place.

It was bad when things were out of place. Hiro understood that now.

Wasabi ran a warm hand down Hiro’s spine. “Very good. You’re learning.”

Hiro didn’t respond. It wasn’t his job to respond. It was his job to stay perfectly still and remain within the lines. He had a place now. He had to stay in it.

“Open up for me.”

Hiro relaxed as Wasabi’s cock pressed into him, filling him up. He exhaled slowly as his eyelids fluttered. Sometimes it was so hard staying still. He should get a grip. This was only the beginning. It got much worse from here.

Wasabi bottomed out and then stayed where he was, unmoving. Hiro resisted the urge to whine and wiggle around. He wanted to be fucked, but was unable to ask for it or take it himself. He had to stay still. Stay within the lines. Do as he was told.

“A place for everything,” Wasabi prompted.

“And everything in its place,” Hiro responded obediently, as it was the only thing he was allowed to say and the only way Wasabi would actually start to move.

The first few thrusts were slow and easy, more of a tease than anything else. Hiro closed his eyes and breathed through them. His arousal was so high already, sitting heavy and unfulfilled in his gut. His fingers twitched, but he willed his body to remain immobile.

“Think about why you’re here,” Wasabi demanded.

Ah, yes. The reason for his already needy body. Mostly these punishments happened because Hiro had moved something or didn’t put something back in its proper place. Hiro had gotten a lot better at that. But there was another rule: no touching Wasabi’s things without permission. Long ago, Hiro had agreed that he belonged to Wasabi.

Hiro had touched himself without permission.

When Wasabi had caught his boyfriend in the act, he’d calmly asked how many time it had happened. He’d been disappointed, as he was a giving person. If Hiro had asked, Wasabi would have been granted permission. But Hiro didn’t ask, so he needed to be punished for each time he’d broken the rule.

So, already on edge and unfulfilled, Hiro had been stripped, plugged, and marched into the lab to take his place and submit to Wasabi’s will.

Wasabi’s hips slowed down gradually, teasing Hiro’s insides until his movements were so slow it was driving Hiro insane. “A place for everything.”

“And everything in its place.” Hiro struggled to keep his voice from breaking.

Wasabi picked up the pace, his hips slapping against Hiro’s, one hand pressed between Hiro’s shoulder blades. Every snap of his hips was accompanied by a soft noise from his lips. He loved fucking Hiro, just  _ so _ much. It always made Hiro feel prized and sexy.

“Never again,” Wasabi warned. “Never without permission.”

Hiro wanted to promise, to nod, to write up a contract in agreement. He couldn’t do any of those things. That was really the worst part. There were no words to save him in these situations. All he could do was take his punishment and learn from it. He’d be better next time. He’d be so good.

Wasabi pressed inside as far as he could go and ground his hips into Hiro’s ass. He stayed where he was, head tipped back, eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of the tight heat surrounding his cock. Hiro clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t beg for more.

“A place for everything,” Wasabi breathed.

“And everything in its place,” Hiro choked out.

Then he was being fucked, hard and fast and just like he loved it. Little noises built in his throat and he tried so hard to keep them in. He was breathing hard, sweat starting to bead across his skin. His fingers gripped at the table, his whole body swaying slightly with the force of Wasabi’s thrusts. It felt so good. It felt  _ too _ good. He wanted to cum so bad, but there was no touch on his cock and it would remain that way, like it always did when he was being punished.

“You feel amazing,” Wasabi moaned. “You’re so perfect for me.”

Hiro shivered and bit back a whine. He loved being praised, though he was always loath to admit it. Wasabi noticed. He noticed everything about Hiro. With Wasabi’s eye for details and his love for Hiro, it meant that Hiro found himself catered to often. None of what Wasabi learned was ever used against Hiro. The punishments became important for that reason, to make sure Hiro didn’t end up taking advantage of their relationship.

Tight heat built in Hiro’s gut, insistent and pulsing but with nowhere to go. It was trapped inside of him, sending arousal and need rushing through his veins. His cock twitched and drooled, desperate for release. His body tensed and relaxed, wanting to move and take what he craved but also knowing better. A whine escaped Hiro without his permission as his legs began to tremble.

“Be good,” Wasabi panted, his voice making it clear how close he was. “I know you can do it.”

Hiro couldn’t disappoint. He held on, gasping for air and forcing his body not to move. His cock throbbed with need. The pressure inside of him was nearly unbearable as Wasabi brushed against that sensitive spot over and over again. Little sparks of light flew across Hiro’s field of vision. His face felt damp. Was he drooling? Probably.

“A— place— for— everything—” Each word was punctuated by a hard snap of hips. They also held an expectation that no matter how far gone Hiro’s mind was, he had to respond. Not doing so meant denying Wasabi his release. Hiro couldn’t stand the thought of it.

“A-and… everything… in it’s— ah! P-place.” Hiro bit his lip to stop himself from begging. A thick sob burst from his throat, but he stayed where he was, cock drooling a line of precum to the floor between his feet.

Wasabi grunted and bent over Hiro, spilling himself inside and grinding his way through the orgasm. Hiro trembled, both happy that his boyfriend found release and overwhelmed with his continued denial. Large hands brushed over skin, soothing and stimulating all at once. Hiro shivered and stayed in place, his cock twitching angrily.

He moaned as Wasabi pulled out and whined as the butt plug was slid back inside, keeping Wasabi’s seed in its place. Little kisses fell along Hiro’s spine and sweet mumbled words brushed along his still fevered skin. He wasn’t told to move, however, so he stayed where he was, legs feeling like jello.

Moving away, Wasabi gathered a wet cloth and went about wiping Hiro down. “We must keep our things clean and our workspaces tidy.” He mopped up the mess of cum and gently cleaned off the tip of Hiro’s cock, causing Hiro to gasp and whimper.

Strong arms pulled Hiro upright to settle back against Wasabi’s chest so his front could be wiped clean of sweat as well. Hiro was still breathing hard, his eyelids heavy, lips parted, skin flushed. His cock refused to soften, demanding attention that it just wasn’t getting.

“You look so hot right now,” Wasabi murmured. He threw the cloth into a bin before scooping Hiro into his arms.

Hiro curled into Wasabi’s broad chest and allowed himself to be carried across the lab. He saw what was coming long before they reached it. It hadn’t been there before. Wasabi must have made it and kept it just in case. They both knew Hiro would end up doing something bad eventually, it seemed. Hiro accepted his fate.

Wasabi dropped to a knee and lovingly placed Hiro into the box, his limbs fitting perfectly into the molded foam. It kept him comfortable but immobile. He recognized the feeling of the foam and knew it was temperature regulated. That meant Wasabi planned to keep Hiro in there for a while.

A breathing tube was fitted into his nose. He blinked up at Wasabi’s gentle smile as he relaxed into his new spot. Wasabi ran a hand through Hiro’s hair. “When not in use, everything must be properly stored.”

That made perfect sense. He closed his eyes and listened as the lid dropped down, more molded form sealing around him, keeping him perfectly still, keeping his throbbing dick untouched for as long as necessary. There was a muffled sound of a latch and faint footsteps walking away. He was officially nothing more than a stored away item waiting for the next time he could be used.

Hiro let his mind drift and the arousal in his system settle into his bones. He belonged to Wasabi, totally and completely. It made him smile.

_ I am in my place. _

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up re-watching BH6. I forgot how funny it is. It really is an amazing movie. <3 Then I did _this_ to it. I'm going to hell, but I knew that already.
> 
> tumblr promo: http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
